Dentistry For Dummies
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Eiji is cause problems and the dentist's office. It's Oishi to the rescue! GP light yaoi.


* * *

How many xXKanpekiXx's does it take to make a good fanfiction? I dunno. XD I'm not good at it, but i tried! Please excuse any careless mistakes i may have made. This was done because I have the day off thanks to my stupid sprained ankle. Ugh I am the least clumsy out of all my friends, yet I get hurt the most...

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Tomo and Horio would have hooked up and caused chaos in doing so. (I've always wanted to see how this annoying couple would do XD)

GOLDEN PAIR

* * *

The call had come during tennis practice.

Oishi heard his phone go off and was surprised to hear Eiji's mother in a panic.

"Shuichiro! Can you come to Aihara Dentistry near the tennis shop? It's an emergency!" Oishi heard pained screams in the background that blasted through the courts. Tezuka knew that if a national disaster were to be prevented, Oishi needed to go to that place of pain immediately, so he let him out of practice Oishi had never run so fast so far in his entire life. He must have set some sort of record.

He ran up the stairs and found the office on the map. He burst into the room heroically to see a scene of pure, unadulterated carnage.

Just kidding.

Maybe.

Eiji was on the ground in tears, screaming at the top of his lungs. Oishi rushed over to his partner's side to help calm him down. To his, and the dentist's relief, Oishi's presence greatly soothed the flaming redhead. Eiji's mother was in desperate need of coffee, so, knowing Eiji was in capable hands, went on a very necessary Starbucks run. She told Oishi that he could take his time with Eiji because she knows this may take a painfully long time.

So, while Eiji was sniffling quietly in Oishi's arms, the dentist, bringer of pain, Dr. Sadi S. Tai (Dr. Sadist for short….) explained that Eiji's teeth were in perfect condition, but he needed his wisdom teeth pulled if he wanted his mouth to stay in its glorious, absolutely fabulous state. Completely understanding the situation at hand, Oishi asked Dr. Sadist if he could be left alone with Eiji for a few minutes and the dentist happily complied.

'_The two of them look very close'_ the dentist noted as he walked into his office to make a few phone calls.

Back out in the waiting room, Oishi was still embracing Eiji and he said in a very calm, controlled tone "You know, Eiji, this is good for you!"

"How can forcibly removing bone with sharp metal tools be good at all?" A terrified cry erupted from the traumatized redhead's mouth.

Oishi changed tactics.

"The sooner you do it, the sooner it's over." Oishi reasoned. Eiji rubbed his forehead against Oishi's shoulder and a muffled reply of "But I don't want it to happen at all." Was barely audible.

"Big boys let their teeth get pulled." Oishi was hoping that this would either insult Eiji enough to take the challenge or actually persuade him to let the dentist do his job. Eiji stopped rubbing his head into Oishi's broad shoulders and looked up at him through tear-filled eyes.

Making his best kicked puppy look, Eiji whined "Hoi, but Oishi's a big boy enough for both of us. Don't you like me how I am?" Oishi's brain stopped working and he looked down at Eiji with gentle eyes. "Of course I do. You can be as immature as you like, and I'll always stay with you." Oishi hugged Eiji a little closer, hoping desperately that Eiji didn't see him blushing like mad. Oishi's brain kicked back into gear for one last attempt.

"If you want, I'll hold your hand while they're doing it."

"…and then we get ice cream after?" Eiji said cautiously, peeking out at Oishi with one eye. Oishi laughed a little.

"Yes, we can get ice cream." "Hoi, hoi." Eiji said slowly as he trudged into the dentist's office and plopped himself down in the seat. As if it was second nature, Eiji reached out, demanding that Oishi's hand be placed in his. Shuichiro chuckled and complied and stuck it out the whole half an hour they were in there. Well, Oishi couldn't complain. Kikumaru's eyes were closed the whole time in fear and he just looked so cute.

"Alright, Eiji, you may be numb for a while. See you in another six months for a routine check up…huh?" Dr. Tai looked around, puzzled.

His patient had just been here…

A few blocks away, Eiji and Oishi were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. Then, Kikumaru grabbed the other boy's hand and let him to the ice cream shop. They decided to head to their favorite spot on top of the large green dumpster and sat, licking their ice cream, talking about the dentist and how "Dr. Sadist" looked a little bit like Fuji.

Oishi snickered softly when ice cream dribbled down Eiji's chin. Eiji blushed, looking really embarrassed, blaming it on the novicane. Eiji pouted and Shuichiro laughed.

"Here, let me get that for you." He leaned in, and worked his way up, licking the melted confection, and landed briefly on Eiji's lips. When he pulled away, Oishi turned really red. He had absolutely no idea what he had just done.

Why had he kissed Eiji? He just looked so cute… He started to apologized, very abashed, but was caught by surprise when Eiji's eyes started to water.

"Oh, Eiji! I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again!" Oishi said, wishing that their friendship could stay the same even though he had just made such a giant mistake. What if Eiji hated him?

"Oishi…I couldn't feel it." He started to whimper.

"What?" Oishi said, confused.

"I couldn't feel my first kiss because of the novicane!" Eiji started to cry openly, honestly upset by this. Oishi breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Eiji wasn't mad at him. As Kikumaru wiped his eyes, Shuichiro grinned.

"Then, how about I kiss you until you can feel it?" Oishi said rather quietly, but he knew Eiji could hear him.

"Hoi!" Eiji said excitedly and Eiji planted a sticky, ice cream covered kiss on Oishi's soft lips. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

Then, the Golden Pair leaned in and deserted their ice creams for something sweeter.

Woo Golden Pair! I like reviews!


End file.
